doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Guardians
The Guardians 'is a spin-off series from ''Doctor Who which features the Time Lord survivor Morbius(not to be confused with the villain Morbius) and the Doctor's daughter Jenny, as the main protagonists. Series 1 is set to air in summer 2010 and it will consist of 13 45-minute episodes. Characters The main characters include Morbius a young Time Lord military commander and survivor of the Time War, Jenny the Doctor's daughter who wants to find her father,the former Time Agents Jack Reynolds and Allan Smith and the qurious jornalist Samantha "Sam" Jones. Reccuring characters include Santho a mallmoth con-artist, low level gangster Arnold "Ace" Carter and Sam's boyfriend Will Columbus. The series will include new villains such as Morbius' nemesis The Controller(coined as a younger version of the Master but not the same character), Jack's former partner James Ducard, The lone survivor of the Skaro Degradations, and The Darksmith Collective. It will also feature Doctor Who villains(Cybermen, Slitheen, Sontarans, Daleks ect..) Episodes Series 1(2010) Series 1 focuses on the origins of the guardians, and follows a loose story arc concerning how Morbius, The Controller and other creatuers escaped the Time War. 1. 'The Darkest Hour. (Part 1) '- The Time War survivor Morbius meets Jenny in an alien bar and thogether travel to 21st century Earth and discover that the Cybermen are after a dangerous Power source. But who is their leader? 2. 'The Breaking Dawn. (Part 2) - '''Morbius, Jenny, Jack, Allan, Santho and Sam escape from The Controller's ship to an abandoned Time Lord battleship ''The Proector, but can they stop The Controller and his Cyber-army from taking over the Earth! 3. 'The Space Gangster. -' The Protector takes the protagonists to 1946 where they discover that the Slitheen are posing as gangsters in order to gain the resources to repair a captured time machine. 4. '''Meta-Crissis. - Morbius takes the team to the far future where they're ambushed by the Sontarans, in the batle both Morbius and Allan are mortaly injured. However Morbius injects some of his blood into Allan and preforms a partial Regeneration directing some of the energy into him, thus saving both of them, but making Allan part-Time Lord. 5. The Might Of The Daleks. (Part 1) - ''The Protector'' crew chases a Dalek Saucer who has captured Jenny. When they rescue her they discover that she has been injected with the Dalek factor that will sllowly overwhelm her mind and the only cure is the human factor, but Morbius doesn't have the equipment to sintesize it. 6.' The Best Of Both Worlds. (Part 2) -' The team discovers a Time Lord outpost buried on Earth and The Protector speeds towards it. But the Daleks intercept the signal and send their fleet to Earth. The Protector arrives first, but the Daleks are not far behind. And now the fate of Earth and the Time Lord race hangs in the balance. 7.' Space Swap. - '''A strange alien with bodyswaping technology wreaks havok aboard The Protector 8. '''The Degradation Of Time. - '''The Crew of The Protector discover that a member of the Skaro Degradations has escaped from The Time War via Rift in time. And now he wants to open the rift and unleash the Skaro Degradations upon the Universe. 9. '''A Call to Arms. (Part 1) -' Santho calls Morbius to his homeworld Malacasairo because it has been invaded by the Darksmith colective. 10. '''A Dark Collective (Part 2) - '''The crew of The Protector devises a plan to drive the Darksmiths away, but time might not be enough. 11. '''Blast From The Past. - '''An old friend of Jack contacts the crew of the protector but he has a deadly secret. 12. '''The Rift Opens. (Part 1) - '''Sinopsis to be added. 13. '''The Rift Fight. (Part 2) - '''Sinopsis to be added. Series 2 (2011) Category:The Guardians